Whosoever doth Awaken the Demon
by dagget
Summary: Sasuke's kingdom is in peril, so he's on a quest to enlist the aid of Konoha's legendary Demon Prince. Naruto may not be exactly what he was hoping for, but just maybe he'll turn out to be exactly what he needs. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Whosoever doth Awaken the Demon**

**part 1**

Once upon a time, there lived a king who, despite the constant urgings of his advisers, had yet to choose himself a wife. He was young and handsome and could have had any lady in the kingdom, but none seemed good enough for him.

The truth was that his heart had already been taken by a beautiful fox spirit. The two would meet in secrecy each night until the king learned that his lover was carrying his heir. Upon hearing this happy news, the king finally brought the fox spirit home to his castle and declared her his bride to be.

The king's council and subjects were afraid that this powerful spirit was really a demon that had somehow bewitched their beloved monarch and they protested the match. However, he would hear none of it and forbade anyone from speaking against his love or plotting harm against her or the offspring she carried.

In time, the queen gave birth to a lovely, healthy baby boy, whose golden hair and blue eyes were even more brilliant than his father's, though his fluffy fox tail gave away his heritage to all who looked upon him. The obviously inhuman feature made some people uncomfortable but the clever, cheerful child was the light of his parents' lives.

While there were still some prejudiced and suspicious grumblings about demons within the royal family, the young prince grew up in the shelter of the castle and his family's love and the kingdom enjoyed sixteen years of relative peace and prosperity.

Then a terrible plague began to march across the land. The wasting sickness spread quickly and was difficult to track, though the king attempted to quarantine the affected areas. Those who had held on to their mistrust of the so-called demon queen were quick to blame this disaster on her. After all, she was a very powerful magical being. Who knew what evil she was capable of?

The religious fanatics claimed that the gods were punishing them all for allowing demons to rule them. The fearful peasants were desperate to find a solution and a mass uprising was begun over-night. The castle was stormed swiftly and the queen, who had been in the gardens tending to the special medicinal herbs she'd been growing for her people, was taken by surprise and killed.

The mob cheered their victory, but only moments later their leaders were calling for the blood of the demon's son. He was inhuman as well and must be destroyed.

Having been alerted to the danger by now, the king gathered his son and fled on horseback to the cave in the forest where he and his beloved used to meet. He'd made this cave quite comfortable all those years ago, with rich furnishing and provisions, while his love had placed a spell of protection and preservation upon it so that only those of royal blood could enter and even time itself had no effect within. The powerful magic held true even after her death.

For three days they waited here together for the kingdom to calm as they grieved for the loss of the queen. Unfortunately, as the supposed 'curse' had not been lifted, the peasants had grown all the more desperate. On the third day, their sanctuary was discovered. The ravening hoard could not enter, but neither could they leave with an angry mob camped outside the door. The king could not condone any violence toward them, for that would simply add fuel to their false assumptions.

The supply of food and drink in the cave was running low and there was no telling how long the siege might last. Finally, in order to keep his son safe, the king cast a spell upon him, sending him into a deep sleep from which he could only be woken by a drop of royal blood. In this way he could stay in the cave indefinitely, for however long it took for his father to get him safely out.

With the help of his loyal guards, who had come rushing when they heard of his whereabouts, the king made it home alive. The mob was not truly interested in killing him so much as the demon prince, and they backed down from the guards blades with minimal trouble.

Sadly, the king never did get the chance to go back for his precious son. He did not survive the plague that had continued to sweep through the land.

A distant cousin was set upon the throne in his place but the man was a fool (in a long line of fools) and the kingdom never recovered its prior glory. Poor and bitter survivors continued to blame the very existence of the demon prince for all their suffering.

As the years passed though, they eventually stopped looking for ways to get to him. Within a few generations, the demon and his resting place passed into legend, wherein the demoness had indeed bewitched the good king and he had cursed his abominable offspring with eternal sleep to be rid of him.

--

"Sire."

A stern voice echoed from the walls of the great chamber, accompanied by the tromp of heavy booted feet. Prince Sasuke looked up sharply from the map he'd been studying, his dark eyes spearing keenly into those of his general.

"Kakashi, what news?"

"I'm afraid your brother's forces are amassing even yet. While that buys us more time, their numbers are becoming overwhelming."

The prince made a noise of frustration but kept it low. He had to take care to show only strength, as he was for all intents and purposes, the ruler of these lands now.

The recent deaths of his family had come as a shock and there had been no time for a coronation, leaving him technically still a prince, but the crown was indisputably his, unless (or until) his brother returned and took it by force.

He and his entire kingdom were in dire straits and for the hundredth time he wished that his father were here to advise him, but then, the very fact that he wasn't was partially the source of the trouble.

Sasuke's brother, Itachi was the eldest of the two sons and by tradition, the crown should have fallen to him. However, their father, Fugaku, saw a darkness in his first born. Itachi was too anxious for power, even delving deeply into the magical arts, and he was much too quick to wield what power he had. He was undeniably selfish and as much as Fugaku loved him and took pride in his bearing and his accomplishments, he could not bring himself, in good conscience, to place his people in Itachi's hands.

On Sasuke's sixteenth birthday, Fugaku publicly declared him his future successor. Itachi was outraged. His right had been circumvented, his future, neatly swept out from under him. He'd been looking forward to the day he got out from under his father's thumb. Now there would forever be someone above him in power and importance. And the humiliation of being passed over for his younger brother was not to be born.

Already a little twisted, Itachi became utterly hateful. He had made a deal with the devil. He would be given a vast, nigh undefeatable army in exchange for the lives of his family, and he had wasted no time in fulfilling his end of the bargain. The entire Uchiha clan had been slaughtered in a single night. Only Sasuke had managed, through sheer luck, to escape with his life.

Suffering from insomnia as he sometimes did, he had been wandering about the castle, incidentally making it difficult for his brother to find him, when he'd heard a faint scream. Rushing toward the sound, it had been he who had discovered the remains of his family and alerted the guards, at which point Itachi had made his retreat into the dark night.

With the Uchiha clan all but destroyed, Itachi's new army, made up mostly of unspeakable creatures, was preparing to march in and wrest the kingdom from his little brother's grasp.

Sasuke sighed quietly, swiping a hand through his longish black hair as he silently wondered what the bastard was waiting for.

"Send them in," he commanded finally.

With a nod, Kakashi made a stiff about-face and disappeared into the hallway. Sasuke could remember a time not too long ago, when one would be hard pressed to find the silver haired man behaving so seriously. Moments later the thick mahogany door swung open once more admitting a motley group of learned men of various ages and stations.

Realizing the unnatural danger that his men were about to face, Sasuke had put his scribes, historians and sorcerers up to the task of researching any possible means of evening the odds for them in the upcoming battle. It was now time for them to report their findings and discuss what spells, historical artifacts and the like could be of use.

At the prince's prompting gesture, the men began to relate various tales, some more helpful than others, but none that were truly hopeful.

"We are talking about an entire army of inhuman things. None of this will be nearly enough. I need something powerful," he growled.

Just as he was about to dismiss them all, a young apprentice dared to step out of his master's shadow.

"If I may, your Highness, perhaps you need something inhuman to fight on _your_ side. A single demon could put a dozen human sorcerers combined to shame."

"Konohamaru!" the boy's master hissed, trying to tug him back and silence him while the prince just raised a brow.

"Stand down Ebisu." The man quailed under Sasuke's glare. "A demon, you say? Where do you propose we look for one boy?"

"There is one to be found in the kingdom of Konoha where I was born your Highness."

"Is there?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he attempted to recall what he knew of the kingdom. It was not a rich nor otherwise noteworthy place.

"Yes, it is a well known legend. In a forest not far from the castle at the heart of the kingdom, there is a cave where the Demon Prince sleeps. He was cursed by his human father, who was the last of the great kings of Konoha and he has been hidden there for over a century. Only one of royal blood can enter his resting place and wake him."

"A century, and why has nobody woken him yet? Surely Konoha is not without a king."

"The people of Konoha believe that he and his mother caused the plague that killed so many, long ago. They hate and fear him. Tales of him are told to frighten little children away from the forest."

"So… if I were to break his curse and wake him, he would be beholden to me."

"Presumably, your Highness, and his mother was incredibly powerful. If he inherited even half her strength, he would make a formidable ally."

Sasuke nodded absently.

"You will research this legend more thoroughly."

The boy and his master bowed and made to exit when the prince suddenly spoke again.

"If you come from Konoha boy, why do you not fear waking the demon?"

"I study legends and such all day long, your Highness," Konohamaru answered hesitantly. "I know that parts of them are factual while other parts that sound like conjecture or public opinion, usually are just that. There was never any evidence that the prince had anything to do with the kingdom's misfortune."

Sasuke stared for a moment, his expression unreadable, before waving him off.

--

After further research and some debate, all of which was carried out as swiftly as possible, it was decided that a search for the Demon Prince of Konoha would indeed be worth the trouble. As the only one left in the kingdom with royal blood, Sasuke would have to undertake the journey himself.

In all honesty, this decision suited him well enough. While he'd had extensive combat training in his short life, he had very little experience with commanding troops. There had been no major wars since his birth so his knowledge of warfare was purely theoretical. His general and tacticians were better suited to making battle preparations and so this quest gave him something to do personally to help his kingdom.

Two soldiers were assigned to escort the prince. Sasuke looked them over critically before grimacing. The one called Kiba looked like a moron while the other, Shikamaru could barely be bothered to sit upright on his horse. Sasuke supposed that the kingdom just couldn't spare any of the good soldiers right now. Thankfully, he was capable of protecting himself just fine.

To avoid the possibility of being spotted by some spy of Itachi's, they traveled under the guise of minor merchants. This allowed them to take the main roads, making excellent time without being noticed and the border of Konoha was reached without incident.

It was no trouble to get directions to the forest in question. In their haste to warn the travelers away from the cursed place, the peasants were actually very forthcoming on it's location.

Sasuke snorted derisively at the tall tales that built in horror and detail over the course of an evening in the common room of the inn he had chosen. First the forest was a place of perpetual darkness. Then its trees were ever changing, leading men astray. Then the animals were slaves of the Demon Prince who would attack any who ventured near and the prince himself was a hideous beast who would wake and devour you if you so much as breathed harshly… and so on and so forth…

None of these tales corresponded with written records of the legend and Sasuke could see now why Konohamaru was reluctant to take people at their word on the subject. Sasuke would disregard this fanciful nonsense and simply rely on what had been written; the prince was nothing more than the half-demon son of a king, who'd been rejected and hidden away to sleep for eternity.

The morning after their stay at the inn, the three set out early without so much as a farewell to anyone and made their way toward the heart of the kingdom. A few days' ride found them watering the horses from a stream at the outskirts of a perfectly normal looking forest.

"Are you certain this is the place, your Highness? It looks so ordinary," Kiba commented.

"Hn, this forest does not get many visitors. There are a few trails, but they're too overgrown and narrow for the horses."

"How troublesome."

Sasuke sent the other soldier a scowl. Shikamaru had proven himself to be just as lazy as he had initially appeared. Tersely, the prince gave the order to tie up the animals and he and his reluctant men continued into the forest where they wandered aimlessly for hours until Kiba finally climbed a tall tree to get the lay of the land.

"We're on a hill, Sire," he called down. "The land slopes that way and then cuts down rather sharply. There's a valley ahead. Perhaps we should try there."

Satisfied, Sasuke led them on into the valley. The trees hung their branches over the top and the foliage blocked out the waning daylight, giving the place a more forbidding look than the rest of the forest. All their senses went onto high alert as they trod carefully through the gloom.

They soon reached a dead end, three sides rising dauntingly to close them in, but just ahead there was a dark slash in the earthen wall. As per standard procedure, the two soldiers warily approached the gaping entrance, to test its safety for their prince. The cave would not allow them entry however, repelling them from its mouth harmlessly but inexorably.

The strange magic, was proof enough to Sasuke that they had indeed come to the right place. According to the legend, one needed royal blood to enter. So calling off his men and drawing his sword, just in case, he strode confidently to the opening and ducked into the heavy darkness.

Slowly inching his way forward, mindful of hidden obstacles, he was starting to consider waiting until the sun was brighter, or at least fashioning a makeshift torch when a light suddenly flared to life at his side. Sasuke instantly jumped to a defensive stance, sword at the ready.

There was nothing there but a torch, hung from a brass fixture in the rough wall. Deciding that it must be an enchanted object that had reacted to his presence, (and really it was quite convenient) he carefully lifted it from its place and held it aloft to light his way down the rest of the passage.

The narrow tunnel widened abruptly into a large chamber and several more torches flared up around the perimeter. Sasuke gasped at the rich tapestries and furnishings. Taking another few steps, he found them muffled by thick, soft rugs and amazingly, not a whiff of must or decay could be detected. Polished wood shone and a pair of golden candelabras on a table sparkled mightily in the torchlight. It seemed not even dust had settled here.

After a moment of stunned stillness, Sasuke noted the empty sconce on the nearby wall and rehung the torch before he belatedly swept his gaze around in a thorough search for possible hazards. A curtained four-poster bed tucked into a niche on the far side of the chamber finally claimed his attention.

He pondered, as he made his way through the room in careful, almost reverent silence, why such splendor should have been provided for a cursed being. He'd been expecting something decidedly more tomb-like. Indeed, he'd been half worried that he might actually find a crypt with nothing but a pile of bones.

Such fears were rather easily brushed aside though. The old King had most definitely been the one to place the Demon Prince in this cave and the sanctity of royal blood is a King's entire claim to the throne. By all accounts he had been a fair and conscientious king. He would not likely have killed his own offspring no matter _how_ beastly the boy was.

Sasuke snorted. Only an evil lunatic like his brother would do such a thing.

Still, this place did not give off an air of neglect or abandonment. In fact, it seemed as though it had been furnished just yesterday. Someone had placed an amazingly powerful spell on the area to have kept it in such immaculate condition all these many long years. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why the king would have provided such luxury to his rejected offspring.

Grasping the heavy velvet curtains that surrounded the ornate bed, the prince readied his sword. Again, just in case. One must always be on the alert. There may well be some sort of trap in place to keep anyone from disturbing the demon's slumber.

In a flurry of motion, he whipped the curtain aside and thrust blindly into the space beyond. Nothing happened and he let out a sigh as he found nothing but fabric before him. Opening the curtain the rest of the way to shed some light on the dim interior, he dropped his gaze and gasped a second time in just ten minutes (possibly a new record for him).

The sword almost fell from slackened fingers as black eyes widened, taking in not the repulsive, inhuman figure that he'd been unconsciously picturing, but something that looked more like an honest-to-gods _angel! _

Golden hair shone even more brilliantly than the candelabras Sasuke had admired earlier. The firelight flickered over smooth, soft features that made the young man look hardly more than a child. Long lashes and odd markings, like whiskers on each cheek only added to the cute, harmless impression. He lay curled in a ball, silent breath escaping cherubic lips as his flank gently rose and fell.

This was the peasants' fierce demon?! Sasuke couldn't imagine anything more vulnerable. With a flick of his wrist he could end this boy's existence right here and now. Of course, that would be counter productive.

For a moment he just stared in fascination, unsure whether he should be relieved or upset. Was this really a demon at all? Had he come all this way and wasted all his hope on a normal human?

Then again, 'normal' really didn't seem like the word to describe this picture, and there were official records of the birth and early life of this Demon Prince. It all added up.

It was time to break the curse. Then, by all rights, the boy's life would belong to him.

A strange, squirmy feeling rippled through Sasuke as he suddenly imagined this boy calling him Master. He quickly shook it off and brought his attention to the blade of his sword.

Every bit of written lore that could be unearthed agreed that a drop of royal blood was needed to wake the sleeping prince. So Sasuke carefully drew his finger along the finely honed edge of his blade and then laid the sword on the bed with the hilt in easy reach. While the blood welled up on his finger, his other hand stretched toward the figure curled on the bed, then stopped. He actually hesitated. Somehow, it almost felt like a sin to disturb such peaceful and apparently innocent slumber.

But Sasuke gave himself a mental slap and determinedly carried on with his task. Slipping a hand beneath the boy's cheek, he gently tilted his face up and let out a quiet rush of air when there was no reaction. Almost unconsciously, he allowed his thumb to slide lightly over the smooth flesh and marveled briefly at the warmth that emanated from it.

Steeling his resolve, he brought his wounded finger to the boy's lips, breath catching involuntarily as the plush flesh yielded to the slightest pressure. A single drop of blood trickled slowly past those lips and the previously unresponsive boy immediately licked his lips, his tongue flicking over the pad of Sasuke's finger, and sighed.

Every muscle in Sasuke's torso tightened at once and he snatched his finger back as though it had been burned, staring blankly at it for a second until it occurred to him that the cut had disappeared. Had the boy somehow healed it?!

He frowned in confusion, his gaze snapping back to the bed to find the golden haired angel unfurling slowly into a luxurious stretch, his back arching up off of the mattress. Sasuke swallowed, cheeks heating a bit and watched 'his' demon prince give the most adorable yawn in the history of mankind.

The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes and the covers fell away, giving Sasuke his first visible evidence that this was no ordinary human. The sight of the fluffy fox tail that stretched out along with the rest of the boy, who was now up on his knees, threw things abruptly into perspective.

Sasuke grabbed up his sword in a swift, practiced motion and jumped back from the bed, weapon trained on the creature and wary eyes watching the unnatural appendage swish through the air as though it were an enemy all on its own. The tail, however, made no move to attack and merely curled around its owner, where it was caught and hugged to the boy's chest like a child's security blanket.

Finally lucid and taking notice of his company for the first time, the fox-tailed prince froze, clutching his thick fur all the tighter. How had a stranger managed to enter this sanctuary?!

Quickly, he took in the details of the young man's appearance and began to weigh what little information it provided. The stranger was dressed very oddly for a peasant, but he had a sword pointed at him. Could they have hired outside help to exterminate him? His gaze flashed about in search of his father, who should have returned to wake him.

Sasuke had momentarily been snared by unexpectedly brilliant blue eyes that had widened in fear and confusion. As soon as that mildly guilt-inducing gaze shifted away for a moment, he realized that his guard had relaxed and corrected himself with a snarl. He would NOT be bewitched by some demon like that foolish king of legend.

"On your feet Demon," he commanded. The blue eyes returned to him at once, narrowing in anger.

"Where is my father?!"

"He is long gone. You are safe in my custody, for now."

"Custody! Who in the seven hells are you?!"

"I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the Kingdom of the Sound and I have freed you of your curse. You now owe me a life debt," Sasuke announced imperiously.

"What curse? I don't owe you anything!" The blond spat, his mind whirling all the more now. Kingdom of Sound? What would a prince of Sound be doing here? On closer inspection though, the stranger's clothing was actually of very fine quality despite it's muted severity.

"You were as good as dead Demon. I restored your life so it now belongs to me." Sasuke was not amused.

"I was obviously not dead, and what have you done with my father?"

"He died of the plague over a century ago," said Sasuke, surprised into answering frankly. But perhaps this would lay the demon's fears to rest and he could accept his place.

Instead, that wickedly lovely face looked stricken.

"...Dead... century..."

"That's right," the Uchiha went on heartlessly, "and throughout all these many, many years, nobody has even considered trying to lift the curse he placed on you, until I came along. Now, in repayment, you will serve me as I see fit."

"Shut Up!" the blond suddenly screamed. "I am Naruto Namikaze, son of King Minato and Prince of the Kingdom of the Flame! I serve no one and nothing but my country. Don't you dare speak such lies about my father!"

Tears streamed down the boy's face but he took no notice, his voice having dropped to a growl.

"He was the Greatest in a line of Great Kings and he would _never_ curse me. He was protecting me, you unmitigated bastard and he was worth a thousand of you! If anyone, my life is owed to him!"

Sasuke blinked, completely nonplussed. The demon was defending the father that had cursed him, and was in fact outraged rather than humbled at the mention of Sasuke's favour to him. This... put something of a kink in the plan.

tbc

* * *

AN; Alright this gonna be a pretty short one. Three shot maybe. I won't be long with an update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whosoever doth Awaken the Demon**

**part 2**

This would not do at all. One way or another, Sasuke would be bringing his demon back with him. He had not come all this way for nothing.

"Are you in some kind of denial, Demon?" he drawled, irritation written plainly across his features. Naruto growled.

"What do you mean? You question my word, or my father's?"

"The man brought you here and put you into an enchanted sleep to quell an uprising, did he not? At the very least, he sacrificed you."

"No! He brought me here to protect me!"

"He abandoned you." Sasuke's tone was cool and reasonable, only half masking his exasperation. Exactly the way one would speak to a cranky child, and Naruto did not appreciate it one bit.

"Never! This cave was impenetrable to them, you idiot! If he'd wanted me gone, he could have let them have me. Instead he escaped with me and stayed here, comforting me for days. Does that sound like the actions of a callous, unloving parent?"

Part of Sasuke was outraged. He'd never been called an idiot in his life. But those blue eyes were glowing with intensity, the slight frame trembling with the force of emotion and Sasuke's heart-rate picked up, his own eyes dilating in response.

With a great deal of effort, he swallowed down both natural reactions and replied through gritted teeth.

"Fine. I will concede the point for now."

It was obvious that the stubborn boy, who was glaring defiantly even now, would not be swayed from his position. It was time for a change in tactics.

"Gather whatever you're taking, Demon. We must leave immediately."

"We?" Naruto was surprised out of his concentrated glaring and raised a brow, nonplussed. "Who is this 'we' of which you speak?"

"You and myself of course, along with my men who await us outside."

"Who said I was going with you? I will do no such thing. I told you, there never was a curse and I owe you nothing."

"Hn," Sasuke sniffed. "Regardless of your father's intentions, the fact remains that you were trapped here in this cave and may well have remained so for eternity, had I not come along and broken the spell."

"I don't recall _asking_ for your dubious help."

Inner Sasuke was bashing his head against an imaginary brick wall at this point. It was highly unusual for him to be so affected but this blond brat was the single most aggravating, **brain meltingly** frustrating creature he'd ever had the misfortune to meet. He wouldn't acknowledge the service Sasuke had done him at all, and Sasuke hadn't even gotten to the part about what exactly he wanted in repayment for said service.

A tranquillizer would have been most useful right now, as it was becoming increasingly clear that even bringing up the topic of the impending war that his kingdom was facing, would just send the demon running for the hills. He would simply have to conveniently forget to mention it until they were well on their way.

"Well, you're awake now, and what do you plan to do with yourself otherwise? You don't exactly have a lot of options open to you now, do you." It was a statement, not a question.

Naruto paused, his teeth pressing uncertainly into a soft lower lip. Sasuke smirked, black eyes gleaming.

--

A thick wall of clouds had rolled in, casting a gloom over the land that matched the sullen posture of the creature that knealed before the grim stone structure. Blue eyes, dulled with pain, lifted to stare at the cold, hard angel that was carved into the top of the building. The weathered stone visage offered little comfort.

The Demon Prince had still failed to recognize any debt that was owed to Sasuke on his part, but after yet another pitched battle of words, he had at last been convinced to join the strangers from Sound on their journey home when Sasuke had pointed out that he could hardly remain where he was. He had mercilessly reminded the fox-tailed boy that his family was long gone, he was over a century away from all that he knew and what's more, his people still hated him. His country would not allow him to serve her.

With nowhere else to go, Naruto, (as he insisted on being called) had given in, on the condition that he be allowed to visit and properly pay his respects at the royal family tomb, where his parents had been laid to rest.

Sasuke had been opposed to this, asserting that it was a waste of time and Shikamaru agreed, considering it risky venture. The tomb was on crowned land that would certainly be patrolled by the current ruler's guards. Naruto had stood firm however and Kiba seemed sympathetic, arguing that if they timed it right and the boy hid his obvious features, the task could be accomplished easily enough.

It was in the gray dawn therefore, that they approached the ornately imposing tomb. When the night guard had gone by and the morning rounds were yet to be made.

Kiba and Shikamaru kept a look-out anyway and Sasuke watched their 'guest', ostensibly to make sure that he didn't make an escape.

He was fascinated by the demon's behaviour. The cloaked blond acted the part of the devoted son perfectly. Recollections of his own loss and subsequent mourning, suddenly crowded the Uchiha's mind, making him feel uncomfortable with the demon's expression. As though he aught to say or do something to ease his grief.

Instead, he cleared his throat, startling the boy into looking up at him.

"Are you finished now? We should be on our way."

The sapphire gaze narrowed once more into something between frustration and disgust that was rapidly becoming familiar. Naruto said nothing however and merely turned back to the tomb, the hood of his borrowed cloak hiding his face from Sasuke's view.

Laying a hand on the yellowed grass before him, Naruto let the magic flow through him as his mother had taught. Sasuke's eyes widened as the grass began to turn green all at once and new little shoots sprouted from clumps of deadened stalks, growing tall and bright, blooming into beautiful flowers worthy of adorning the tomb of kings.

The two soldiers also turned to gawk at the suddenly thriving greenery, while Naruto simply stood and bowed to his departed family before silently walking away. Suddenly realizing that their prize was wandering off, the three men hurried after him but he just stopped by the horses, leaning into Sasuke's black gelding and petting a soft, velvety nose while he waited.

Oddly, Sasuke found that he didn't care at all for this silent treatment. During their childishly heated yelling match earlier, the blond fox had been more lively and passionate than anyone he'd ever seen before and all of that energy had washed over Sasuke in wild torrents. Now the sparkle had dimmed and the sullen blond wouldn't even spare him a glance.

--

Naruto remained mostly hidden in his cloak as they continued on through the Kingdom of the Flame. There was no time for the ruckus that would certainly occur if he were to be discovered. Nor did Sasuke wish to alert his brother to the situation before it was absolutely necessary.

It was much slower going now, as they were a horse short, though Naruto walked steadily on at their side without complaint.

Kiba had offered to let Naruto have his horse, feeling that it was the proper thing for a soldier to give up his mount to a prince. But Naruto had politely refused, giving Kiba a sweet smile and assuring him that he didn't wish to see him inconvenienced. Days passed in this manner and the demon's proud bearing never faltered.

His tongue had eventually loosened though. As they passed through the countryside, he noted the things he recognized along with some differences that had come about during his time 'away'. He would have questions now and then and Kiba had taken to explaining things for him as far as he was able.

When he could be bothered to put forth the effort, Shikamaru corrected Kiba and asked some very intelligent questions about what Naruto remembered of his kingdom's history, foreign relations and politics, which proved there was an astounding brain under the lazy demeanor. Sasuke feigned disinterest in any conversations that he had not instigated himself but he was quietly listening to every word.

The demon boy seemed to like Kiba, and Shikamaru was growing on him as well. He was naturally curious and enjoyed learning new things. His eyes sparkled with interest when he was told about the Kingdom of the Sound and his entire face lit up when he spoke of his own land in his youth, recalling happy memories.

Naruto seemed to have had a happy childhood, sheltered and doted upon by his parents. So much so that he had somehow retained a certain naivete despite the traumatic end to that era and there was a natural cheerfulness that shone through, even in these bleak circumstances.

Sasuke tried to limit the time he spent looking at the blond but he found himself paying an increasing amount of attention to Naruto's expressive voice. Something about that made him anxious and he was growing impatient with their slowed pace.

They were just passing over Konoha's borders, finally, and Kiba was describing a traditional dance of their kingdom's court. One that the ladies all favoured but which, in Kiba's illustrious opinion, made them look like squawking chickens. Delighted laughter bubbled up from the blond that made even Shikamaru crack a smile.

This made Sasuke inexplicably angry. He leveled a glare at the grinning Kiba.

"It's all well and good to tell him of our more useless customs and traditions but I believe we have more important things to discuss," he snapped before turning to Naruto and finding the blond's attention gratifyingly focused on him.

"Our kingdom is at war. The battle may have already begun while we dally along here."

"Who are you at war with?" asked Naruto with a suspicious frown. Why was this the first he was hearing of it?

"My brother," Sasuke growled. "He was refused as successor to the crown and in vengeance, he killed my entire clan. I am all that is left, and now he is coming after me as well, with an army at his command. We are dealing with an extremely dangerous man."

"Your own brother?"

Naruto looked appalled.

"Yes."

Sasuke continued to explain. He had not meant to go into great detail, but the blond prompted him with questions. With wide eyes looking up at him raptly, the words spilled from his lips like a fountain until he had related the entire tale, even down to the parts that he would never have discussed with anyone else. It felt better than he ever might have guessed to just lay it all out though and somehow it almost seemed worth it, just to be bathed in that unwavering attention. But that feeling in itself caused him some unease.

"I fear that he has sold what's left of his soul. He is gathering all manner of dark creatures to ravage my kingdom, so that he may claim to rule the wasteland that will remain."

"That's horrible!" Naruto exclaimed, properly horrified on behalf of the innocent citizens.

"It is. That is why I have woken you."

"Wait… me?"

Sasuke nodded gravely.

"Nononono, you don't expect _me_ to fight your battle for you."

"Not entirely. I expect you to help, in return for waking you."

"Hey! Just what do you think I am?!"

"I think you are a demon.., Demon," Sasuke hissed, upset at the boy's continued refusal to cooperate.

Naruto stiffened drawing himself up to his full height, (unimpressive as it may be, especially when one is looking down from horseback) his features hardening.

"Where were you raised, that you are unable to recall the very _basics_ of diplomacy? You forget that it is you that apparently needs my help, not the other way around. It is never a good idea to insult the very man from whom you are requesting aid, _Prince_ Sasuke."

Sasuke was stunned at the reprimand. Nobody ever dared to speak to the prince that way. Then again, technically, Naruto had royal blood in his veins as well and he was obviously not the type to cower before anyone.

Staring in silence at the blond's regal attitude and going over the last several days in his mind, it was slowly dawning on Sasuke that fox-tail or not, this young man truly was a prince. And one who was actually dealing with these trials and indignities with admirable grace.

"I am not a demon, and I'll thank you not to refer to me by that title," Naruto went on, seeing that Sasuke was not about to answer. "I have a name, and for your information, my mother was a Forest Spirit."

"A forest spirit?" asked a curious Kiba. Sasuke sent him a glare and he blushed, realizing that he had just interrupted a discussion between royals.

"Yes, a Fayfox as her kind were sometimes called." Naruto answered regardless. "Not a demon," he finished firmly, scowling back at the Uchiha. Sasuke attempted to argue.

"It is clearly stated in the records…"

"Records that were written by meddlesome fools. As my father said, the world is full of the ignorant and the superstitious. He should have added _arrogant_ in there."

Shikamaru snorted and Kiba failed to completely stifle a snicker at the last mumbled phrase.

"Anyway, I am not the weapon that you are looking for. My mother was powerful, but our real power lies in earth magic, life and growth. Do you understand? We are not violent or destructive."

"Your people didn't seem to share that opinion," Sasuke retorted petulantly.

"Now you're just sulking," Naruto smirked.

"Fine, let's say that's all true. What's to say that you couldn't do something that has destructive consequences? Power is just a tool to be used however you like. Nature itself is as destructive as it is benevolent. I imagine that if your mother's land was attacked, there would surely have been something she would do to defend it."

"I suppose so."

"Then you can find a way to fight for us." The blond looked doubtful at this.

"I may have been trained in physical self defense, but I have no real experience and my magical training certainly didn't take that direction. Even if I had some idea of what to do, I don't know that I have it in me to do it."

"You claim to be an innocent victim of persecution. If anyone should have some rage to work off it should be you!"

"Well, I can't really _hate_ my people for what they have done."

"Do you mean to tell me that you honestly don't long for vengeance? Your home, your family, your very life was stolen from you. Everyone blamed your mother for their problems. Did you not love her at all?!"

"Of course I loved her!" Naruto shouted, glaring up at the presumptuous Uchiha on his lofty perch. Then he sighed, shaking his head in frustration.

"My father told me that to lay blame is human nature. Sometimes it gives people an odd sort of comfort to blame someone for their troubles, someone they can fight. It gives them the sense that there is something they can do, even though it won't stop the trouble from coming.

Revenge is the same. It gives you something to focus on and keeps you from feeling powerless, but that's just an illusion. You still can't change the things that have happened. My poor people were hurt and frightened and desperate and they didn't know any better. But I do."

Sasuke frowned pensively, watching as Naruto finally shucked his borrowed cloak, now that they'd crossed the border. The cloak was handed off to Shikamaru and the blond prince started off once again at a brisk pace with his tail now waving freely in the open.

--

Gods blast that wretched tail! Sasuke had hardly been able to look away from the damn thing for hours. It swayed enticingly back and forth with every step the blond took. It bobbed and bounced merrily when he laughed and waved like a fluffy red flag when he spotted something interesting. The thick fur looked so soft, it made his hands itch to touch it, just once. Just to see if it could really be as soft as it looked

Naruto's clothing was also quite distracting without the cloak to cover it. He still wore his own clothes which were of course, terribly outdated. Sasuke wouldn't have been caught dead in the loose, billowing tunic with it's elaborate filigree accents and indecently low collar. Bloody flamboyant, that's what it was. But that didn't stop him from glancing far too often at the smooth neck and collarbone on display or the way the material conformed to his every curve with just a slight breeze.

It was the tail though, that gave it away when the young prince's energy began to flag. Naruto had been trotting along, keeping up with the horses with very little rest for many days and in all honesty, Sasuke would have expected him to demand that they stop long before now. As it was, he seemed prepared to stubbornly carry on but despite the firm set of his shoulders, that bouncy tail was losing it's bounce, drooping lower and lower.

Sasuke mentally debated whether to actually do anything about it. He wanted to get home as soon as possible and the blond was making commendably good time. Did he really need to convince him to rest and delay their return even more?

Perhaps he would be willing to take Kiba's horse now, though Sasuke actually doubted that Kiba would be able to keep up the same pace for as long as the fox boy had.

"Boy, er… Prince Naruto," he started, finally giving in.

The tail bobbed as Naruto turned to him curiously. This was the first time the rude Uchiha had addressed him by name, but still, he couldn't help jabbing a little at the slip.

"'Boy', you say? I believe I'm over a hundred years your senior," he teased, cheekily. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I think now would be a good time for you to switch places with Kiba."

"Why would I do that?" the blond asked lightly.

"Don't be stubborn about it. Just get on the horse."

"No, thank you."

Naruto was still not entirely certain about his decision to come along with this demanding prince in the first place. And after that repulsive display back in the cave, the last thing he wanted was to accept any help at all for which he might be expected to make recompense. He understood the immediate need to leave the kingdom but he didn't want to actually tie himself to some asshole.

"You're tired and you'll only slow us down," Sasuke growled.

"I'm fine. Why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"Because you're about to collapse! Look at you! Just admit that you can't handle it, take the damn horse and we can get moving again!"

"…Can't handle it?!"

Naruto bristled visibly at the insinuation of weakness. This bastard was seriously getting on his nerves. He had a decidedly obstinate side to him and it was about to rear it's ugly head. There was no way in hell that he was going to quit walking now that his pride was being challenged. The Uchiha could go hang himself.

With his head held high, Naruto spun around and resumed his course at a solid march.

"I can keep this up all week, Bastard!"

Sasuke sighed, ready to smack himself and Naruto both in the face. Why had he said that? And why did Naruto have to be such a stubborn idiot.

A little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth however. The blond really was cute when he was upset. His cheeks were red, his tail lashing angrily, his chest was all puffed up and his smooth, loping stride had become a ridiculous march.

"Dobe," he called, urging his horse up alongside.

He really did need to put a stop to this. It was obvious that the stiff march had as much to do with sore muscles as anger.

Naruto glared up at him.

"What did you just call me?!"

"An accurate description of your personality. Now stop this foolishness."

"I'd love to oblige but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about your foolishness," Naruto scoffed.

"Listen Dobe, we don't have time for this. My people's lives are at stake. While we're bickering away here, they could be-"

"Shhh."

"What?! How dare yo-"

"Shut up," Naruto whispered and Sasuke realized that the blond head was cocked, listening for something. Sharp blue eyes darted about the trees to the left. Falling silent, the raven went on the alert as well.

Behind them, Shikamaru perked up and Kiba shifted uneasily, gripping his sword. Several moments went by without incident and Sasuke sniffed, relaxing in his saddle.

"Dobe, were you just trying to get out of-"

A large, dark shadow suddenly flew out of the undergrowth and hurtled toward them on clawed feet. Damn it, he just couldn't get out a full sentence today!

Kiba met the first one head on but more followed.

One leapt through the air at Sasuke. His sword was drawn in a flash and the beast veered off, mid pounce as a long gash was opened in it's side.

It circled around, attempting to get behind the horse and attack on his blind spot. Sasuke jerked the reins and the horse pranced in a circle, snorting fearfully. The strange, furred creature rushed in snapping and swiping. It was joined by a friend and the two were backing Sasuke off the path.

A slash to the eye had one pulling back, snarling and shaking it's head violently while the most hideous noises filled the air. The second leaped and Sasuke lifted his blade just in time for it to impale itself with all the force of it's momentum.

He froze in shock as the slain creature turned instantly to stone and dropped heavily to the ground taking the sword with it. Then in a single fierce burst of flame, it burned away completely right before his eyes, leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

The sudden zip of an arrow rushing by brought Sasuke's attention to the wounded one, that had apparently been making it's move while he was distracted. It too was turning to stone now with an arrow buried deeply in it's other eye.

Giving a swift nod of acknowledgement to Shikamaru, who nodded back and trained his bow on another beast, Sasuke hopped down from the horse to retrieve his sword and looked around.

Shit. Naruto was cornered between a boulder and a thick tangle of trees. His sword was out and swinging but he really was in no condition to fight. A lightning quick snap had him crying out in pain, the sword falling from his hand as sharp, hungry fangs dug into his forearm.

Sasuke was already on the move but he wasn't likely to make it in time. Tossing his sword up, he switched his grip as he caught it and pushed forward in the same motion, throwing the weapon like a javelin. The blade lanced into the bulky creature's back and it released it's grip on Naruto as it howled and bucked, trying to throw off the pain. Sasuke seized the chance to dive between the creature and Naruto.

Picking up the discarded sword he let the creature rage and snarl until it reared up, giving him an opening. The sword plunged into what he supposed was meant to be the neck and blood gushed from the punctured artery, turning black and thick as tar as it hit the ground. With a shudder the body collapsed and turned to stone a moment later.

The Uchiha didn't bother watching it disintegrate. He looked sharply all around. Kiba was just finishing one off but there was one last one that was making a run for it. Sasuke signaled Shikamaru, who grabbed Kiba and took off after it.

Sighing, the raven set down Naruto's sword and pulled his own out of the ashes. Hearing a hissed breath, he turned to the blond who was sitting on the ground now, clutching his arm.

Kneeling down, he gently took the wounded arm in his hands, carefully prying Naruto's fingers from the injured area. More blood instantly welled to the surface as the pressure was released and Sasuke frowned. It was hard to see how bad it was.

He was surprised by the concern that flooded through him but tried not to think about it at the moment, pulling out a pristine, white handkerchief and blotting delicately at the mess.

"Hold still," he cautioned, taking the fabric of the shirt in both hands and letting Naruto hold up his own arm. A second later, there was a loud ripping sound and the blond's shirt sleeve was only half it's original length.

Naruto's mouth dropped open in what was probably only mock surprise, before he looked up at Sasuke with the mother of all pouty faces, made all the more effective by the real pain that lingered in his big blue eyes. Sasuke blinked back, completely at a loss.

'Pout… Oh god… he's pouting…' There was just no way good way to combat such an expression. A foreign heat was creeping up his neck and cheeks while he floundered for something sufficiently nonchalant to say. He might settle for something half way coherent right now.

It was difficult to think when unexpectedly struck with the urge to do something so embarrassingly foolish and out of character as physically comforting someone. And damned if his brain wasn't suddenly overwhelmed with an image of himself pulling the blond into his lap and soothing him with whispered words and petting.

Thankfully, before he could say anything at all, Kiba and Shikamaru stomped back out of the trees and onto the road. Shikamaru, immediately went to round up the horses.

"We couldn't catch it," Kiba grumbled, panting. "The damn thing disappeared too fast. I don't know how something that big can move so easily through the brush. They're like... mutated bears or something, with bigger, pointed ear and- Oh, Prince Naruto! Are you hurt?"

He came rushing over and Sasuke took the opportunity to back away, and shake the off the cuteness induced fog.

"Nothing I can't handle, Kiba." Naruto smiled reassuringly at the scruffy soldier. Then, wiping away most of the blood with Sasuke's handkerchief, he brought his arm up to his mouth and swiped his tongue over the damaged skin.

Kiba looked on in interest and Sasuke in mildly disgusted fascination. The fox boy was literally licking his wounds like an animal. But amazingly, the swelling went down and the broken skin appeared to be knitting back together. Sasuke suddenly remembered the cut on his finger that had disappeared before.

"Woah! Now that's a useful trick," Kiba exclaimed, showing his surprise and excitement freely.

"My saliva can act as a conductor, making my healing magic more potent."

Naruto stood but was starting to sway, more exhausted now than ever. Sasuke stepped forward again and reached for the blond's chin to bring the drooping head back up. A heavy lidded blue gaze met his own and he cleared his throat uncomfortably and licked his lips, only realizing he'd done so when he saw Naruto's eyes follow the movement. That prickling heat was starting to rise on his neck again but he forged ahead. Now was the perfect time to force an agreement out of the stubborn young prince.

"Now it is certain that we can no longer waste any time. Those creatures were surely my brother's minions. We must make haste. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, there's no way you can keep walking anymore, Highness. You can ride with me for awhile," Kiba offered helpfully. Naruto looked over at him blankly and gave a slow nod.

A few minutes later, they had all mounted, Kiba pulling Naruto up behind him. They should make better time now and Sasuke should have been satisfied but he scowled as the blond put his arms around Kiba's waist and leaned into his back. His face nuzzled between two shoulder blades, eyes falling shut and for some reason, Sasuke's body was imagining the weight of those limbs around his own waist. He could almost feel the heat at his back and the sight of the boy sleeping peacefully on the soldier was irritating the hell out of him.

'What is going on with me? I couldn't possibly be… jealous. That's ridiculous. But… I feel like it should be me… like I should have offered. Perhaps I feel that some breach of etiquette is being made? Am I ignoring some duty? What would be the proper action to take in a situation like this? It's not as though it ever came up before.

Normally a prince would never be expected to share a horse, but then, Naruto is technically a prince as well so it may be unseemly to make him ride with a common soldier. Should I not acknowledge him as an equal? But surely he's not equal to me.'

Sasuke's gaze flicked over to the blond once more, and lingered on the fine features.

'...I have the better horse though.'

His confusing mental debate was interrupted as Shikamaru sidled up, cutting off his view of Naruto.

"Your Highness," Shikamaru began quietly, "Those were your brother's minions no doubt, but the war has not yet begun. We would have heard something or met with fleeing peasants on the road."

"Yes."

"That means that the small group was sent out on it's own, most likely to search you out specifically which indicates-"

"That he knew I was gone and so must have a spy or some other means of gathering information at the castle," Sasuke finished.

"I fear as much." The soldier nodded gravely. "It also means that he's very eager to have you dead. That he would bother with this sneak attack so early in the game instead of simply meeting you in battle seems incongruous. He should be more confident, especially knowing him. There is something more to this. He _needs_ you dead for some reason."

Sasuke considered this carefully for awhile as Shikamaru obligingly kept silent.

"You're right," he agreed finally. "I also find it odd that his hellhounds were so easily defeated. They should have been much stronger. If that is the best he can do, then we could have a fair shot at winning after all."

"We may find out if that's the best he's got soon enough. That one that got away is most likely on it's way to report to him as we speak."

"Hn."

With a flick of the reins and a slight prod of his heel, Sasuke urged his horse into a faster pace, Shikamaru following.

"Come, Kiba. Let's move it along."

tbc

* * *

_ AN; If you're interested, I've posted an illustration for this one on y-gal. No filters. It's a tame one. http:// yaoi. y-gallery. net /view/568267/ _

_You know the drill. Copy, paste and delete the spaces.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Whosoever doth Awaken the Demon**

**Part 3**

The journey had continued on in silence. The travelers were too shaken by the earlier attack for any light-hearted chatter. Instead they were moving as fast as the horses could safely go and eating up the miles twice as quickly as they had on the way to Konoha. By the end of the day, Naruto was fairly rejuvenated but Kiba's mount was looking a little worse for the wear.

It was long past dark when they stopped for a few hours rest. A hastily made fire was the extent of their preparations. Turns on watch were agreed upon and Naruto volunteered to help out but was immediately turned down by Sasuke, who said that there were too few hours before dawn for them to bother with an extra watch.

Naruto grumbled about this. He was sure that the time had nothing to do with it and he simply wasn't to be trusted. Kiba attempted to sooth him, saying that he still wasn't in top form and should get more sleep. The irritated fox snorted and threw one last glare at the Uchiha.

He did note with grudging approval that the other prince had dutifully taken the first watch himself. From his generally high-handed attitude, one might easily have expected him to play the spoiled prince-ling and leave all the work to his men.

However, this did little to negate the perceived insult to Naruto's honour.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto pointedly looked away from him before moving in to settle close to the fire.

The brat was angry with him, again. He couldn't seem to stop offending him. He knew exactly how false his excuse had sounded. The truth was that Sasuke agreed with Kiba about Naruto needing the extra rest, but he couldn't come out and say that.

Sasuke was never a demonstrative person, even before his family had been killed and the weight of an entire kingdom was placed on his shoulders. He'd already shown enough concern for the cheeky blond. Anymore and people might actually start thinking he'd gone soft.

He sat ramrod straight against a tree trunk, ready for his watch while the others settled down. His dark eyes trained shamelessly on the fox boy, watching his every move while Naruto curled up by the fire, cuddling his tail and using it to pillow his head.

Sasuke was again reminded of a child with a security blanket and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Throughout the watch, whenever his mind would begin to spin with questions and worries about his brother and his kingdom, he would glance back over at the peaceful image and feel a strange but welcome calm, washing everything else away.

The sun began to rise far too early for anyone's convenience. Or so Naruto thought as he woke with a jaw-cracking yawn to Kiba's whistling as he rummaged in the saddlebag. Really. Whistling at this time of day!

He could also hear Shikamaru's voice estimating their time of arrival and suggesting that Naruto should switch off and ride with him for the day to keep Kiba's horse from getting too worn out.

"I'll take him," Sasuke replied, and Naruto's tired eyes shot open.

"Will you, Highness?" Shikamaru sounded almost amused for some reason. "Are you sure?"

"I have the better horse. He won't even notice the weight."

Naruto frowned, slowly sitting up. What the hell was he up to? Was Prince Stick-up-my-ass really going to lower himself to share his mount?

"It's time to get going, Naruto," the Uchiha called. "You'll be riding with me today."

'Well, at least he managed to get my name out without choking on it this time,' Naruto mused wryly, standing and brushing himself off just as Kiba returned from the saddlebag with 'breakfast'.

"Oh… goody," he deadpanned as the flavourless travel cake was dropped in his hand. The entire company smirked at him and he scowled back, failing to look remotely menacing with his sleepy eyes and bed-head. 'Bunch of jerks.'

"Don't even think about wasting good food, Dobe," said Sasuke as he climbed into the saddle. "We have no time for anything else."

"Do NOT call me that!"

"Oh, I do beg your pardon. A thousand apologies. Now come and get on the horse." Sasuke grinned inwardly as the blond fumed, turning away and crossing his arms, his tail actually puffing out. This was, dare he say, fun.

"I will not be patronized. I'd rather ride with Shikamaru."

What? Oh, no he didn't. Sasuke would definitely not allow that, because… because he had the better horse! Why did that sound so weak?

"I said you'll be riding with me." Cantering up to the blond, he reached down and grabbed him, swinging him bodily up onto the horse behind him.

Naruto's stomach fluttered wildly as he was literally swept off his feet and he scrambled for a comfortable position on the shifting animal, his hands trying and failing to find purchase on Sasuke's stiff clothing. He was forced to hug around the other man's waist just to keep himself upright, a blush heating his cheeks.

Sasuke stiffened against his own physical reactions to the unintentional embrace and Naruto wriggled uncomfortably behind him while they started off. It was like hugging a post.

"Damn, Bastard. You sit like you've got a metal pole up your ass, propping up your spine. Is that where you keep your extra sword?"

"If you don't shut up, there'll be a sword up_ your_ ass in a minute."

"Which one?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as his pure, princely mind took a sudden nosedive into the gutter.

"I mean, do you think you can actually take me on yourself? Or will your highness simply order it done?" Naruto went on obliviously, and the unsettled Uchiha shook off that train of thought, thankfully before the mental pictures could really set in.

"How drole. Can you never be serious?"

"Oh, I've been serious, as you well know, but it's in the nature of the feyfox to joke and play. Must you _always_ be serious? Even my father had his gentle side."

"I have too many concerns right now for such nonsense," Sasuke stated grimly.

"Times of strife are often the perfect reason for merriment," Naruto countered. "A good ruler knows that sometimes when a kingdom is ill at ease, the best way to help the subjects, is to distract them with a ball or a festival."

Sasuke sniffed disdainfully at that.

"Is that so? Well, I'm of the opinion that in this case, the best way to ease the troubled minds of my subjects, is to eliminate the threat."

"Oh yes," Naruto snorted. "I'm sure it's all about them and has nothing at all to do with securing your own position of power."

"What are you insinuating, Demon?"

Sasuke could feel the fox boy wince and withdraw behind him. From the corner of his eye, he caught Kiba and Shikamaru sharing a look and shaking their heads at his snarled words.

"Well, you don't exactly impress me as the caring and considerate sort," Naruto muttered.

The proud Uchiha was still angered at the comment. But there was a significant bitterness to Naruto's tone and a rush of cold where the warm arms had retreated from his waist, and a part of him was cursing himself.

"I do need to secure my position against Itachi," he sighed, "but for the same good reason that my father chose not to give him the crown. He cannot be trusted with the fate of an entire kingdom.

I… I do care about my people… They are all that I have left."

Naruto didn't argue. He didn't answer at all, and the warmth did not return either. Was he just thinking? Or was he still upset at Sasuke for using, 'that word'?

Admittedly, it wasn't very tactful and certainly not the best way of developing trust, nor of convincing the blond of his consideration for others. Normally, Sasuke would never have reacted so hastily.

Of course nobody else would have said such a thing aloud, but if they had, he would have calmly assessed the situation, and most likely had them removed from his presence or possibly ordered their execution. But he would have done so _calmly_.

He did not really care what most people thought of him. The notion of Naruto having such a low opinion of him, however, had truly stung.

'I am thinking and feeling things about him that I should not be,' he thought, more than a little frustrated. Nevertheless, after several minutes of awkward silence, he gave in, clearing his throat.

"I apologize".

He spoke quietly and did not mention what he was sorry for -the two words alone had been taxing enough- but a few seconds later, a pair of warm arms slowly slid around him. A smile quirked his lips as he felt the pleasant weight settle against his back and a sighed breath tickle the hair at the nape of his neck.

Naruto hesitantly rested a cheek against Sasuke's shoulder and marveled at the way the Uchiha's unnatural stiffness finally relaxed, at least a little. Maybe the Sound Prince really did care about something besides saving his own ass. He had a hell of a hard time showing it, but maybe, he had his gentle side too.

…Maybe.

It was dark when they finally reached Otto, the capital of the Kingdom of the Sound. Sasuke had insisted that they were too close to home to bother stopping for the night, so as they rode through the main street and up to the castle gate, Naruto could make out nothing more than hulking, featureless shadows.

They were only held at the gate for a moment before gaining entry and were soon handing the horses off to a pair of yawning stable hands who'd just been roused.

One of the guards was sent to fetch the General immediately. Sasuke wanted to speak with him before anyone else knew of their return. He led the rest of the little group to his study to wait, though he imagined that they would be longing for their own beds by now. Shikamaru's sigh said as much and the lazy soldier was muttering under his breath about the troublesomeness of it all.

Naruto looked up with interest some time later when a tall silver haired man in uniform came into the study and halted smartly, directing a short bow to Sasuke.

"Your highness," the man greeted, with quiet dignity. Sasuke nodded.

"General Kakashi".

Kakashi had almost certainly just been roused from sleep himself but he showed no sign of it. He appeared both alert and impeccably dressed.

"We have news. But first, if you would give a quick briefing on what has been happening in my absence…"

"Of course. The battalions stationed in the northern and western quarters have been pulled in. The armories are full, provisions fully stocked and the mages have done all that they can for now, with general protections on the mail and plates. Our troops are as ready as they are going to be. I also have word that Itachi has just begun to march."

"Indeed? He's decided to go ahead then," Sasuke mused, sending a glance to Shikamaru.

"He's lost his most opportune moment," the lazy soldier responded. "Perhaps he means to draw you out, unless he has a plan to strike against you from within these walls. That is not out of the realm of possibility."

Kakashi had been staring at Naruto's tail throughout the exchange. His brows were slowly drawing together in a frown, which only caused Naruto to twitch the furry appendage in agitation.

"Is this your demon, Highness?" the General finally asked.

"Yes".

Naruto snorted.

"That is not a demon".

The blond's attention snapped to Sasuke, his blue eyes hard as he watched for the Uchiha's response.

"…I know," Sasuke sighed.

Some subtle tension inside of Naruto deflated at the admission.

"Can he fight?" Kakashi asked bluntly. Sasuke gave Naruto an unreadable look.

"I don't know. We will have to come back to that later. There are more immediate concerns to be discussed at the moment."

"More immediate?" A silver brow rose at that.

"We have reason to suspect that there may be a traitor in our midst. We were ambushed on the road. Itachi somehow knew about my journey, if not it's purpose."

"You believe he has a spy in the castle."

"It is possible, unless he has some magical means of obtaining his information." Sasuke really hoped that wasn't the case. As much as he disliked the idea of a traitor, it would probably be easier to deal with.

"I don't suppose you have anyone in particular in mind?"

"Someone low level, most likely," Shikamaru broke in. "He had to have been in a hurry to have made the effort in the first place. And yet, they were just waiting for us within the borders for who knows how long. He made no attempt to follow us into the Kingdom of the Flame, though there were several points during our time there that would have been more tactically advantageous.

I do not believe he knew where we went. He probably had ambush teams set up at every point of entry, knowing that we'd have to return through one of them. Whoever his informant was, they could not have been privy to any details on the nature of the trip. They simply knew that the prince had left".

Kakashi seemed to breathe a silent sigh of relief that the spy could be no one they really knew or trusted personally.

"That still doesn't narrow it down very much at all. How shall we go about finding them?" Sasuke asked.

"That might just be more simple than you think, Your highness," said Kiba, brightly. "My family breeds the finest tracking dogs in the kingdom. This spy must be corresponding with your brother somehow. They may have papers or something else that he's touched. If you have anything of his to give them the scent, they'd find it alright".

Questioning looks and shrugs were passed around the room. It may not have been a sure bet but it wasn't really a bad idea either and it was the only plan they had at the moment.

They decided not to waste any time. If this was to work, they would need to catch everyone off guard. While Kiba left to get the dogs, Sasuke went to retrieve something from his brother's old room himself. Anyone that would normally have been sent on such an errand would have been suspect at the moment anyway.

Dawn had not quite broken when Kiba returned, leading an enormous hound that he proudly introduced as Akamaru. His sister had come along as well, to handle a second dog so that they could cover more ground quickly.

"Akamaru's a tracking genius. I trained him myself," Kiba boasted. His sister, Hana rolled her eyes.

"These two are the best noses in the kennel, your highness. Whatever you're looking for, they can find it," she assured with utmost conviction.

Sasuke produced an old pair of Itachi's gloves for the dogs to sniff and they headed for the main servants' quarters, where they split into two groups. Kakashi and Shikamaru went with Hana down one corridor, while Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto started on the other.

Keeping as quiet as possible so as not to make a huge disturbance, they knocked on each door and when the occupant would answer, the dog was let in to sniff around the room. They would then apologize for the inconvenience and move on. Room after room was checked with no result.

"It was kind of exciting at first, but this is starting to get tedious," Naruto remarked.

"Dobe". Sasuke shook his head, though he was secretly inclined to agree.

"Well it is. And I suppose that if we don't find anything here, we'll have to move on to the barracks and the personal attendants and even the kitchen staff's quarters."

Kiba had to stifle a yawn just thinking about it.

As the thirty seventh door was opened and Kiba was just begging the pardon of a low level mage with long silver hair, Akamaru began to whine and prance excitedly.

"Oh! Oh! I think he's got something!"

Sasuke spared a moment to smirk fondly at Naruto, who looked very similar to the dog as he hopped from one foot to the other, his tail wagging madly.

"Don't mind us," he said, turning his attention sharply to the confused looking man. "We're just conducting a little random inspection."

"Yeah, I hope you haven't left any of your unmentionables lying around," Kiba joked as he let the dog loose.

Akamaru shot into the room and zipped back and forth snuffling in a few corners and crevasses, but he kept coming back to the desk. Finally, he jumped up. The rickety piece of furniture wobbled dangerously under the weight of his huge paws as he nosed impatiently at a smallish mirror that rested in a stand there.

"What have you got there, boy?" Kiba called, stepping up to see.

Akamaru looked back at him and barked in triumph before plunking his hind end down, tongue lolling in a panting doggy grin and heavy tail thumping against the floor.

The silver haired mage had paled dramatically and suddenly, he was bolting through the door but Sasuke and Naruto blocked the hallway in both directions, bringing him up short. He was forced back into the room at sword-point, shuffling backward until he hit the chair from his desk that Kiba had slid up behind him.

"Go and find Kakashi," the prince ordered sharply. Kiba gave one last pet to the dog's massive head and rushed off while Sasuke's blade continued to threaten their prisoner into grudging stillness.

"Alright Mizuki, I'm sure you realize that we have a few questions for you. The sooner you answer, the sooner this particular unpleasantness will be done with," Kakashi began, once they were settled in their choice of interrogation chamber.

In this case, that happened to be a simple bare stone room. He was being firm but still vaguely polite as they had not yet determined whether the man had knowingly betrayed them. Though the way he was glaring at the floor at the moment, was not a very hopeful sign.

"Where did you get this mirror?" He held the object up, using a cloth to avoid touching it directly, since Naruto had confirmed that a magical energy emanated from it.

"It's a family heirloom," the mage, Mizuki, said innocently, the glare disappearing at once to make way for a helplessly confused expression. "What is going on here? Why are you doing this to me?"

"This 'heirloom' of yours looks awfully expensive for a family of your standing," Kakashi noted dryly. "Where would they have come by such a piece, I wonder?"

"Are you accusing me of thievery?"

"Oh no. It's much worse than that," Sasuke put in.

"Your highness, please, I have done nothing-"

"That mirror came from my foul, treacherous brother."

The man's face screwed up at that, the glare returning tenfold.

"Liar! Itachi is a great man, and the rightful ruler! It is you that is the traitor. You stole what was rightfully his! But he's coming for you now and you'll be sorry."

'Well, that innocent act didn't take much to crack, did it?' Naruto thought to himself, half amused and half disturbed by the magician's sheer venom.

"Did Itachi give you this mirror?" Kakashi demanded.

"I'm not telling the usurper anything!"

"I'll take that as a yes. What is it? How does it work?" he tried, his already thunderous expression darkening when the mage merely hissed at him in response. "You do realize that if you refuse to speak on your own, we will be forced to use certain methods of persuasion."

Naruto flinched at the thought of torturing the silly wretch and considered going back to the study. He hadn't been given a room yet but he recalled seeing a divan there that he might stretch out on. In any case, he had no desire to stay and watch.

Mizuki, on the other hand, did not appear to be overly moved by the threat.

"Do your worst. I will never cooperate with the likes of you," he spat.

Sasuke sighed silently. This man was clearly deranged.

"Why protect him?" he asked. "What has he offered you?" Again, there was no response. "You think you can withstand whatever hideous torments we may come up with, do you?"

The man swallowed but gave a terse nod. Sasuke had to give him points for determination, but he'd just come up with an interesting idea.

"Hn… You feel the results are worth a little pain. Do you think he'll save your sorry hide? Or perhaps you feel that the general and I suffer from a lack of imagination," he said in a ponderous tone.

"You know, I don't believe I need to bother coming up with something myself. I have brought something back from my travels that would do a much more… interesting job of it. You can be our trial run. I highly doubt that there's any experience quite like it."

Mizuki was starting to look more and more nervous, a few beads of sweat dotting his brow.

"You see, I've managed to procure a _demon_ and he's been growing rather hungry."

Naruto stiffened, his narrowed eyes pierced out from his dim corner, straight into the Uchiha's head. What the fuck? He'd thought that stupid son of a bitch had gotten past that whole demon thing! And now he was volunteering him to-

Sasuke's head tilted just slightly toward him with the barest of smirks. He sent a quick wink and Naruto grinned, suddenly understanding the game. This might actually be fun.

Sasuke very nearly gaped openly when Naruto slunk out of the shadows with silent grace and a dangerous grin. The blond stalked the bound prisoner, licking his lips like a hungry carnivore. His tail made long sweeping motions from side to side with a sharp little flick at the end of each pass, designed to draw his prey's attention.

The smirk on his whiskered face grew all the more wicked as he saw how well the technique worked. Those wide eyes followed the movement as though he were hypnotized. The mage startled when a deep, dark chuckle that should not have been possible, rumbled from the blond.

"For me, Master? You shouldn't have."

Sasuke bit his tongue hard to distract himself from his uncomfortable reaction to those words in that low, purring growl.

Having reached his target, Naruto proceeded to circle around him with great deliberation, making him nervously crane his neck to try to keep the looming creature in sight. The man's pulse had sped up considerably, his breath heaving in mounting panic.

"W-what are you going to do?" he stuttered.

Naruto leaned in from behind, inciting a harsh jerk from the prisoner as his lips brushed his ear.

"First I'm going to play with you a little, of course. Then I will feast upon your flesh, slowly, and devour your soul so that you may join my other hapless victims that writhe in eternal-"

"My Prince!" Mizuki shrieked suddenly, interrupting before he could hear another evil word. "Surely you would not give me to this inhuman beast?"

The foolish man was quaking so badly, he looked as though he might actually wet himself. But Sasuke had caught Naruto's slight cringe at his words and found himself less inclined than ever to take pity on him.

"Wouldn't I?" he sneered.

"Y-you need me alive to talk!"

"You've stated that nothing will induce you to speak, so I've no use for you. Consider yourself demon fodder."

Naruto growled and pounced, grabbing the mage roughly from behind, even wrapping his tail around him and Sasuke actually felt the briefest flash of envy that the mage had gotten to feel the caress of soft fur, before the blood-curdling scream echoed off the stone walls. Everyone hissed and winced at the pain in their ears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the cowardly man was sobbing. "He told me you were a usurper. He wanted me to help him get back what should have been his. He prom- he promised that he would reward my loyalty. He said that I would be given great power if I proved myself worthy."

"He lied," said Sasuke, motioning for Naruto to ease up. "He would never have made you powerful. He trusts no one and he wouldn't allow you to become a possible threat. You'd be lucky if he ignored you. Now, do you have anything useful to say?"

Mizuki nodded timidly, squirming in Naruto's grip.

"Let's hear it then."

The frightened mage immediately began to stutter out an explanation of how he had been communicating with Itachi through the magic mirror. They confirmed that while he had indeed informed the elder Uchiha of his brother's departure, he'd not been able to give the purpose behind the trip.

And finally, Kakashi demanded to know the reason that Itachi had been so desperate to kill Sasuke before the battle even began.

"My Lor- er, Itachi has acquired most of his forces by means of a dark deal. He would receive ultimate power in exchange for the lives of the rest of his clan. I've seen how he carries the contract around with him and as a mage I have studied the theory behind such things."

The mage paused here but a growl from behind had him hurrying to elaborate.

"He has yet to fully uphold his end of the bargain. As long as even one member of his family still lives, his great army is at only half strength. All he needs to be truly unstoppable is Prince Sasuke's death."

Blue eyes that had suddenly lost their wicked gleam, shot toward the Uchiha, who seemed to be staring unseeingly at the far wall. Viciously suppressing the roiling in his gut that had begun to strike, Sasuke had already begun to ponder how this information could be used to their benefit.

Naruto frowned, chewing on his lower lip. Sasuke's lack of reaction didn't seem right. The thought of your own brother being desperate to kill you, had to be… unsettling. The stoic bastard really needed to learn how to _emote_, for heaven's sake.

"You will report to my brother," Sasuke instructed the prisoner. "He will already know that I've returned and your failure to inform him would be suspicious. You will say only that I have returned and nothing else. Do you understand? Speak even one unsanctioned word or make any odd movement that could possibly be interpreted as a signal, and you shall be left to the tender mercies of my demon."

Under careful observation, Mizuki made the report as directed and was carted off to a high security cell. The manacled mage sent one last nervous look over his shoulder at Naruto, who leered menacingly, letting a growl echo from the stone walls of the dungeon corridor. Once the man was out of sight, the blond had a good chuckle over his amusingly fearful expressions.

"So, devouring the soul… Is that what a real demon does?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea," Naruto grinned back, "but it sounded pretty good, didn't it?"

"He seemed to think so. And now, we know that Itachi has a weakness. We only need to figure out how best to make use of it."

'Yeah,' thought Naruto, 'Never mind that the situation has become even more dangerous for you.' It seemed that the prince of Sound was going to need some looking after. Who knew it was even possible to feel worried about the annoying jerk.


End file.
